For a recording apparatus that records TV broadcasting, a method of adding index information to recorded programs and playing back the programs in an order of a user's request is typically known. Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose arts of this kind of method.
As shown in FIG. 1, Patent Document 1 discloses a recording apparatus that records TV broadcasting in recording medium 7 such as DVD and HDD. In this apparatus, based on audio signals of received TV signals, BGM detecting section 4a detects an audio signal of BGM and detects a change in the audio signal when BGM switches. Then, data (for example, time data) indicating start of the BGM and switching of the BGM based on the detected audio signal, and received TV signals are automatically stored in recording medium 7. By this means, it is possible to detect an exciting scene and important scene in a program at ease and skip to and play back (cue) the detected scene at ease.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, Patent Document 2 discloses a recording apparatus that receives and records a broadcast program. With this apparatus, a user acquires information transmitted from a service center (not shown) using index information decoder 56 based on content information according to the received program and reception start time information of the program. Remote control I/F section 79 sets playback or skip playback of the recorded program based on the content information, and writing and reading control section 65 accesses and plays back the part where the program is recorded and a playback is set based on time information included in index information. By this means, it is possible to skip playback of a CM part in the program and cue a specific performer and a specific scene at ease.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-140675    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-061036